Lady Jaye's Vacation
by scholcomp25
Summary: (Note taken out 121603) Lady Jaye Needs time off from the Joes... And the beginning of her journey takes her to NYC and a National Cobra Convention What's a lonly Joe to do?
1. Meeting with Duke

Lady Jaye's Vacation  
  
By  
  
Catherine Guarini  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meeting With Duke, and Dinner Plans  
  
  
  
The Pitt  
  
10:00 AM  
  
Lady Jaye headed to Duke's Office to check with him first, before making her plans to sightsee New York City, She had never been there just to sightsee, only for work purposes only. When she had reached Duke's office, she knocked on the door.  
  
Duke said, from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"  
  
Lady Jaye responded, "It's Lady Jaye, Sir."  
  
Duke said, "Come in soldier."  
  
Duke sat at his desk, looked down at his paperwork that he was correcting as Lady Jaye walked into his office. "Lady Jaye, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was wondering if it would be ok to take a lengthy hiatus from the team. I want to sightsee New York City, and then visit my mom in Boson. I plan on coming back to between trips to see everyone at base between trips, also spending some quality time with Flint."  
  
A knock came from the door, as Scarlett stood on the other side of the door.  
  
Duke asked, "Who is it?"  
  
Scarlett said behind the door, "It's Scarlett, sir."  
  
Duke looked over at Jaye. Jaye said, "It's ok, I would have to tell her anyway."  
  
Duke said, "Come on in, Scarlett."  
  
Scarlett entered the office, just as Duke thought over what she had said.  
  
Scarlett noticed that Lady Jaye is in the office. Scarlett says, "Jaye, what are you doing here?"  
  
Lady Jaye says, "I've requested some time away from the Joes. I need some time away from the team for a while before I burn out."  
  
Duke thought what she had said over, and then said, "You can a two month leave from the team, but you will be on standby during that time, and still have to keep in contact with the base in case Cobra tries any quote, quote funny business." Bending his index finger between quotes, "Does Flint know about your trip, yet?"  
  
Jaye says, "No, I haven't told him yet. Thank you, Duke for the time off."  
  
With that said she left the room, to find Flint and tell him about her plans.  
  
G I Joe Lounge  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Flint was watching a program on the big 100-foot television screen. When Lady Jaye walked into the lounge.  
  
Flint looked up and saw her when she entered the lounge. He just can't get her out of his mind, body, and soul. 'God I love her.' His mind raced as he thought of her.  
  
Lady Jay was thinking the same thing at that particular time. 'God he's so gorgeous. I just don't know if I have the nerve to tell him about the trip that I am planning, but I have to. Well the best thing to do is come right out and say it.'  
  
Lady Jaye started, "Flint, I have some news to tell you I am not sure how you are going to take it, but."  
  
Flint thought to himself, 'Uh oh here comes one of her buts again.' Changing the look to a more serious expression.  
  
".I am taking a leave of absence from the Joes for a while. But will be coming back to spend time with my fellow teammates and especially you. I am not sure how long, but I need this lengthy time off before I burn out."  
  
Flint said, his expression changing to a big excited grin, "That's great to hear, I will miss you and I wish the best of luck on your trip. I will be looking forward to see you again when you return."  
  
Lady Jaye was surprised, she had thought that he would be mad at her for leaving him for such a long, but no, he had been wishing her luck. Lady Jaye said, "Thanks Flint. Until I return, I will miss everyone a lot but you the most of all." Planting him a big kiss on the lips before leaving.  
  
G I Joe Barracks  
  
12:00 AM  
  
Lady Jaye's packing for her trip. When Cover Girl and Scarlett enter the barracks. Cover Girl doesn't know that Lady Jaye is leaving the Joes on a temporary basis.  
  
Cover Girl said, "Jaye, what are you doing?"  
  
Startled, Lady Jaye looks up from her packing and says, "Hi, Scarlett, Cover Girl, I am just packing a few of my things for my trip, I'm leaving the Joes for a while, I need some time off from everyone, it's not permanent. I will be coming back periodically."  
  
"Jaye, I wish you luck on your vacation." Scarlette said.  
  
"Thanks, Red. I'm going to miss you both very much."  
  
'I can't believe that it took me about 3 hours to pack.' Jaye thought to herself.  
  
Lady Jaye finished her packing. And decided to make her reservation for her stay in New York. 


	2. Reservations

Chapter Two  
  
Reservation  
  
  
  
1000 Hours  
  
She decided to make a call to the Pensylvania Hotel, in New York City.  
  
Hotel  
  
"Pennsylvania Hotel, how may I help you?" The desk clerk asked through the phone.  
  
Pitt  
  
Female Barracks  
  
"Yes, hi my name is Allison Hart-Bernett and I am looking for a room from June 21st to July 15th."  
  
Hotel  
  
"Ah yes. I have plenty of rooms at this time that are available. How will you be paying for the room by the way?"  
  
Barracks  
  
"By G I Joe Master Card."  
  
Hotel  
  
The man was shocked when he heard this and decided to give her a room for free. He said, "Military personnel are free. Their cut comes from Uncle Sam."  
  
Barracks  
  
"Oh thank you so much I will be arriving on the 21st." Lady Jaye said.  
  
Hotel  
  
"No problem," He said, "See you then, by the way your reservation number is G375486H."  
  
Barracks  
  
As Lady Jay hung up the phone she just sat down and thought over her plans. She types the reservation number 'G375486H' in her phone book and in her organizer for future references.  
  
Lady Jaye said to herself, 'next thing to do is call Amtrak for my ticket.'  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Amtrak.  
  
Amtrak  
  
A representative from Amtrak picked up the phone and said, "Amtrak the way to go, how may I help you on all your vacation needs."  
  
Barracks  
  
Lady Jaye replied, "Hi, my name is Alice Hart-Bernett and I am looking to take a vacation from Washington DC to New York City, NY."  
  
Amtrak "How many will be flying?" The ticket counter person asked.  
  
Barracks  
  
"Just me." Lady Jaye replied.  
  
Amtrak  
  
"When will you be leaving?"  
  
"June 21 was the date that I had in mind."  
  
Amtrak  
  
Representative said, "Excellent. and how will you be paying for your ticket? Miss."  
  
Barracks  
  
Lady Jaye said, "By G I Joe Master Card."  
  
Amtrak  
  
The representative said, "Very well, miss. Our regular ticket round trip is 200.00, but seeing that you are from the Military I can get you a reduced price of $50.00."  
  
Barracks  
  
Lady Jaye said, "That's great. Thank you so much."  
  
Lady Jaye hung up the phone with the ticket agent, now all she had to do was wait for her ticket to arrive and leave for her trip.  
  
Two hours later Cobra Island  
  
Cobra Commander and other head officials of Cobra have been calling different hotels in and out of the New York area, for the First Annual National Cobra Convention. They have arranged with The Garden, Nassau Coliseum, a Church on 69th street, and other places in New York to have various Cobra activities. Paying them high amounts of money to keep them from either telling officials of their meetings.  
  
'Hmmm.what'ssss next on the agenda?' Cobra Commander said to himself. 'Ah yessss, the Pennssssylvania Hotel.' He dialed the number.  
  
Hotel  
  
"Pennsylvania Hotel, how may I help you?" the man on the phone said.  
  
Cobra Island  
  
"Ah yesss," Cobra Commander hissed. "I would wassss wondering how much it would cost for me to rent out all your rooms of your hotel, and your convention floor as well. You will be paid very well for this time."  
  
Hotel  
  
"I have already reserved one room to a guest during that time period."  
  
Cobra Island  
  
Cobra Commander said, "That isss fine with me. Jusssst assss long asss the person does not jeopardizzzze thisss convention."  
  
Hotel  
  
"I am sure that won't happen. Mr. Uh?"  
  
Cobra Island  
  
"Oh Sorry, names Arboc Rednammoc." Cobra Commander said. (All vowels short sound.) "My friends will be using the last name a C."  
  
Hotel  
  
"That will be fine. And how will you be paying for this?"  
  
Cobra Island  
  
"By cash, 2.5 million dollars. We will need the hotel for about two and a half months from June 21st to Sept. 15th."  
  
Hotel  
  
The manager was shocked how much this fellow was willing to pay him for all of the rooms of his hotel. He knew that the amount was way over the amount of all the room for a one-month say.  
  
He said, "I have one other guest that will be staying here for that time, but that information is confidential. I am not allowed to give that information out at all."  
  
Cobra Island  
  
"That is ok with me. Just as long as the person does not interrupt this convention."  
  
Hotel  
  
"Let me give you a reservation number to you so that you can check your reservation at any time. 


	3. Train Ride

Chapter 4

The train Ride

The date June 21st, Lady Jaye boarded the train at Union Station in Washington D C, and went to look for a compartment to sit in. It looked like most of the compartments were already full, but she found one that there was a lot of seats towards the front of the train. She sat down in one of the seats.

Lady Jaye pulled out her e-reader and started to read from it. Not more then 5 minutes later another train passenger entered the room. The passenger sat across from her.

Cobra Commander entered his compartment that was supposed to be reserved for the Heads of Cobra. He noticed that someone else was sitting in a seat already, he can tell that the person was a female by the looks of her body.

He then pulled out his cell and called the Pennsylvania Hotel to check to see if everything was set for him and his guests. "Pennsylvania Hotel, how may we help you?"

"This is Cameron Abroc I am calling to check up on my reservation that I made." Cobra Commander said.

"May I have your reservation number?"

"Hold on for a minute. Let me get it out of my wallet."

Cameron pulled out his wallet and took out the piece of paper that had his reservation number on it. He said, "The reservation number is 876598."

The clerk at the desk pulled up the reservation number given and checked it. He looked at the screen and saw that it was already paid for. He got on the phone and said, "Everything seems to be in order, sir."

"Thanks, I heard that at that time someone else had made a reservation at that particular time. I was wondering if that reservation has been canceled."

"I just checked, and as of right now it has not been. Is there anything else that I can help you with at this time."

"No not at this time." Cameron hung up the phone just then.

He looked at the person reading and said to himself, "_She looks so familiar_."

Lady Jaye put down her e-reader. She looked at the gentleman sitting across from her and thought. _"Boy is he handsome he's even cuter then Flint."_

She said, "Hi." As she gave him a smile.

Cameron smiled back and said, "Hi. So where are you headed to?"

"New York City for about a month. I have never been there and wanted to see the sights around there."

"That's cool. Well I am having several conferences throughout New York City. It is a private conference, but if you would like you could come to them. It is running from today to September 8th. I have booked most of the main attractions within and out of New York City."

"Thanks, I would like to. I will only be around for about a month. Then I am headed to see my mom who I haven't seen in awhile."

"Can I ask where your mom lives?"

"Even though I would love to tell you, I don't even know you that well."

"It's ok. Maybe if you get to know me more you would tell me."

_Did he just kind of ask me out on a date? She thought to herself._

"Just so that you don't get confused I was thinking of asking you out. That is if you'd like to."

"I'd be honored, by the way my name is Alice."

"Please to meet you Alice. I'm Cameron. So where did you book your stay?"

"Oh, I'm staying at the Pennsylvania Hotel."

"That is exactly where I am staying at, and a lot of my friends will be staying there as well. I take it that you are the person that reserved during that time before I made my reservation. I took over the whole hotel for my stay there. This conference is a very huge." _Why am I even mentioning this to her. This information should be confidential. I think I might be falling for her. She is very pretty._

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone. I have a lot of friends too." Just then her phone started to ring, she picked it up to see who was calling. She saw it was from The Pitt. "This is important would you mind if I took this here."

"No not at all."

Lady Jaye said, "Alice here."

Duke's voice came over her phone, "Alice, this is Conrad. How is your train ride progressing?"

"It has been very peaceful. I am sharing a compartment with another gentleman."

"That is good to here, just be careful and keep in touch."

"Don't worry I will. Oh, and Conrad just between you and me. I am thinking of breaking up with Dash. I found someone who has been nice to me and he has even invited me to dinner. He is very handsome."

"Don't worry I won't tell him that is up to you to do. Do you want me to get him and you tell him over the phone?"

"I think this is something that needs to be done in person."  
"I think the conductor is coming. Can I call you later?"

"Yes Please do." Lady Jaye hung up the phone just as the conductor came through the door. "Tickets please."

Alice and Cameron both gave him the tickets at the same time. Their hands touched as they gave him their tickets.

"Just wondering how long until we get to Penn Station?"

"We will be arriving in around 5 minutes."

"Wow that was a quick trip wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yes it was, and it was great talking to you."

"Same here, it was great talking to you."

Alice tried to grab her bag from the shelf, but Cameron came by her and said, "Let me take it down for you." He then grabbed her bag and handed it to her, and then he grabbed his own.

"Thanks again. See you at the hotel." She then grabbed her bag and started rolling it down the train to the door. She saw a conductor and said, "Excuse me sir, would you mind if you could hold onto my bag while I get off the train." The conductor took the bag from her and Alice took a big step and got off the train.

She took her bag from him and strolled through Penn Station towards the exit to Pennsylvania Hotel.


End file.
